Akiko Yosano
Akiko Yosano is a major character from Bungo Stray Dogs. She made her debut in The Life of Shiki Tohno. Canon Akiko is a recurring character from Bungou Stray Dogs. A member of the Armed Detective Company, dedicated to solving crimes that the ordinary police force are unable to deal with, Akiko generally acts as the medic of the team with her ability "Thou Shalt Not Die," which instantly heals up whoever she uses it on, though she is able to hold her own in a fight as well. Her power, however, can only work when her client is half-dead, so if their injuries are less than severe, she simply goes ahead and beats them herself until they are half-dead so her power can take effect. This results in her being somewhat feared among her peers, though in reality, she is far more kind-hearted, altruistic, and values life more than she lets on most of the time. Pre-Convergence Though it is not stated in The Life of Shiki Tohno when or how she came to work under the Coalition, but given that her comrade, Doppo Kunikida, also from the Armed Detective Agency, appears as a member as well, it can be implied that they have been members for some time, gaining something of a decent position within the organization. Plot Involvement The Life of Shiki Tohno Seventh Chapter - The Ideal of Shiki Tohno After the grueling battle against VECTOR, Shiki Tohno awakens within the Coalition Med-Bay, completely healed from his injuries thanks to Akiko, who had worked on him in his sleep. She converses with Shiki for a bit after questioning how he had managed to get here and why he chose this place to drop by, the conversation eventually turning to what her views were on the value of life, among other similar topics, as Shiki aimed to decipher what other people thought of when it came to the things that he had been searching for during his journey away from home. Eventually, Akiko's comrade, Doppo Kunikida, interrupts their conversation, and after some brief banter between the two of them, she lets Doppo take Shiki away, as he had now been completely healed up. Civil War Akiko appears in Civil War as a prominent background figure, wavering between the two factions, but more often agreeing with the sentiments of Kyoko Kirigiri. As one of the chief medical officers, Akiko possessed a notable amount of knowledge concerning the Malevolence energy found in Progenitors and places negatively influenced by the early Murder Games. In the first chapter, after the explosion that rocked the Coalition HQ, Akiko is seen in the Med Bay tending to the wounded, but mostly spending her time toying with Leia Rolando. For the rest of the event, Akiko would maintain a more background presence up to the epilogue, where after the end, she engaged in a last conversation with Shiki Tohno, who was preparing to depart along with Len, Sakuya Izayoi, and Remilia Scarlet, telling him that if the Coalition ever runs into a certain kind of trouble again, she'll be sure to call him. Right Hand of the Magic God She makes a brief appearance in an intermission in Avalon set in the midst of the main story, in which she is seen speaking with Jude Mathis over the recent attack on Knowhere, as well as Jennifer's condition, Morrigan's plans for her, and more. Before long, however, she is suddenly contacted by Doppo Kunikida from Knowhere, who in an alarmed state commands her to escape Knowhere immediately. Before Akiko could make sense of Doppo's words, contact between them is lost, just in time for Akiko to realize that Avalon is literally shattering apart, along with herself and everyone around. It is later shown that this is a result of Othinus successfully destroying the entire multiverse with her newfound power. She comes back to life off-screen by the end, along with most other characters who had perished, as the multiverse was restored. Character Relationships * Doppo Kunikida - Another major character from Bungo Stray Dogs that also debuted in The Life of Shiki Tohno. The two of them have been close allies for some time, as both of them had been members of the Armed Detective Agency from their worlds, and this partnership continues to last to this day after they had joined the Coalition. * Kenji Miyazawa - A supporting character from Bungo Stray Dogs who first appeared in Civil War. Like Doppo, they are acquainted with each other from their home world, both members of the Armed Detective Agency before becoming a part of the Coalition. * Shiki Tohno - The protagonist of Tsukihime who debuts in The Ties That Bind. Shiki developed an unorthodox friendship with Akiko, finding that while her eccentric behavior makes her difficult to interact with often, he is able to respect her views on life and work with her for the good of the multiverse. Trivia * She is named after the real life Japanese feminist writer, Akiko Yosano. * Akiko makes a non-speaking cameo in the aftermath of Welcome to the Falls, seen administering the cure of the Metamorphose Parasite to Mom Lalonde. Category:Characters Category:The Life of Shiki Tohno Category:Coalition Category:Civil War Category:NPCs Category:Right Hand of the Magic God